Deadly Sorella
by AlasEeVee
Summary: All she wants is for someone to know her name, not the one of her stupid counterpart. When she meets her counterpart face to face will it change her? And she seems to have a small crush on a certain arrogant Chinese man. T just in case. (2P!China/OC) (2P!China/OC)
1. Chapter 1

"But _fratello_~ Don't you wanna play with me?" I giggled looking at the pathetic mess that was my 1P brother Feliciano Vargas.

"Isabella? What's wrong with you? You look different...don't tell me you're the-" he was interrupted by the rage that was when people confused me for my counter part.

"I AM YSABELLE! NOT ISABELLA!" I spat throwing a plate with deadly accuracy near to his head against the wall, a few of the shattered pieces flew across his face and cut into his skin. His teary, scared face now bled a little with the wounds that I inflicted.

"_Sorella_...why?" Tears were now streaming in a constant flow down his bleeding tanned face. He looked up at me with pleading amber eyes that seemed to look into my soul and pull on my hardened heart strings. I almost gave in to my actually kind heart but then I remembered what my real _fratello_ warned me about. **_Once they get into your heart they'll hurt you. Don't trust anyone besides the people I tell you you can. Hear me sorella? Don't let your heart get the best of you. _**

I immediately snapped out of my daze to see the italian reaching for the phone since he saw me get distracted. I watched him call someone, probably his stupid potato protector, and I realized that my _fratello_ was right. All they want is to hurt me.

"Germany, help me...the 2p of my _sorella_ has come. I don't wanna play anymore..." He whispered in a tiny scared voice.

"_Fratello_~ it's rude to call others when you're playing with a game with your _sorella_." He shrieked and accidentally threw the phone up in the air which I immediately caught and was about to crush it in my hand but not before I heard a faint tinny,"Italy?! Are you okay?! Please vait, I vill be zhere soon! With help!" And with that I crushed the delicate mobile in my right hand.

I was actually disappointed on how weak this Italy was, depending on others mostly to protect him. Or his swift legs to carry him away from trouble. I was hoping he'd put up more of a fight and be a bit less pathetic. But right then the 1P versions of me and Romano busted in the house.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Yelled my angry counterpart. I giggled amused that they thought that little ole me would ever try to hurt something so pathetic and boring as Feliciano. Ignore the scratches that have mostly stopped bleeding by now and he's perfectly fine, save little mental trauma. I wasn't going to kill something that went going to put up much of a fight anyway. It would bring no satisfaction and it would be a waste of time and dishes!

"Please, I wouldn't kill something as weak as him. It would bring me no glory nor would it be any fun. I just wanted to play~_si_, _fratello_~?" I purred as I walked over to the whimpering italian wing some blood off of face and then licking it off of my finger.

Lovino then decided to pull out a gun from his pocket and aim it at me. Mainly my face.

"Evil Isabella-" he started but never got to finish for I threw a broken piece of dish ware with deadly accuracy at the shoulder of the arm holding the gun.

"I AM YSABELLE!" I yelled absolutely furious that they would call me such. "Why doesn't anyone remember...I only want them to remember my name." Then being the mushy, kind person my counterpart was she walked over to me, unarmed I might add, and took my hands in hers.

"Ysabelle, you just want to go home don't you. You want people to know your name, people don't often call you the right name do they?" I shook my head and it hung low. I almost felt a tear slide out but I held it in and looked up with now hardened eyes as I heard new footsteps. They entered the room and saw Romano laying on the floor with a gun by his side and his left shoulder bleeding from around the piece of dish I threw at him, Feliciano cowering in the corner with dried blood on his cheeks and cheeks cut, and Isabella looking at me with pity. Germany immediately went to Feliciano's side making sure he was okay before pointing his gun at me.

"Vhat did you do to him?" Germany looked at the dried blood and tears on the italians face.

"He's lucky he didn't put up a fight or I might've hurt him more. All that happened was his face got cut up just a tiny bit from the shrapnel of a plate I threw. It would give me no satisfaction to see such a whimpering coward die, it would've been boring killing him anyway, he would've cried the whole time not fighting." I snapped at the man flipping my hair back over my shoulder, kind of pissed that my counterpart figured me out so easily.

"I should just shoot you right now." He spat pointing his gun again. I looked at the gun then looked at his cold determined eyes and just smiled.

"Shoot me, either way I'll win. If I die, I'll be rid of my disgusting self, if you don't we'll I'd be alive." Germany was about to pull the trigger when the other man spoke up.

"Ummmmm Germany no offense or anything but if you shoot her who knows what happens to Isabella. They are counterparts. Ysabelle wasn't it? Well I could send you home if you'd like me too." The man I recognized as 1P England states. I was more thrilled by the fact that he knew my name and didn't call me something like evil Isabella or the other Isabella. Before anyone knew what happened I tackled the man in a huge hug, happy that someone knew who I was.

"You know who I am~! I'm so happy I could kiss you~!" I cheered while hugging the surprised blond. I released him from the hug and smiled one of my genuine smiles that made my sickly eyes actually kind of look pretty. The blond just looked embarrassed.

"Ysabelle, he can send you home. That is what you wanted right? And you should smile genuinely more often, it makes your eyes look really pretty and sparkle." Isabella smiled with open arms obviously wanting a hug from me.

"You aren't worried I'm going to stab or kill you?" Looking at her with part suspicion and part amazement.

"You're truly too nice of a person to do that. I trust you, you just want people to remember your name. And being brought up in the dimension you were it's no surprise you learned to injure and hurt people who didn't. I don't blame you for it." Germany looked on in suspicion of what was going to happen. He had now moved on to tend to Romano's wound on his shoulder and looked completely surprised when he saw the first tear come out of my eyes. And to be honest so was I. Isabella just smiled that kind open smile that finally made me broke down and run into her arms crying.

"Thank you." I said between sobs just loud enough for her to hear.

"Your welcome, now lets get you home." Letting me go so I could wipe my eyes. "I bet your real fratello and your friends in your dimension are worried about you."

"_Si_, I want to go home now." I said. England was preparing the incantation and I turned back to everyone and threw one last plate for them to remember me by. I threw it to Isabella who thankfully caught it, I had written my cell number on the back. Isabella waved at me, so did England once the magic started to work.

"See you pathetic people later!~" I winked as I finally was whisked awayed to my own dimension.

I appeared back into my own home, oddly enough no one was here. I threw a couple of plates at the target that was laced with kitchen knives and bullet holes, all dead center, and now there was a couple of plate pieces in the middle target as well. I wonder where everyone was. Usually Veneziano (2P Italy) and Flavio (2P Romano) would at least greet me if anything. Guess I'll go out and check the surroundings. Let's hope no one has hurt them for they would be in trouble, I am their deadly sorella.

* * *

Fratello-brother

Sorella-sister

Si-yes (you should know this one)

I'm pretty proud of how this one turned out. Read and review land all that junk. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I decide to check the park, and it seems there is a funeral going on. That's the thing where when someone dies and everyone comes wearing black and acts all sad and junk right? Well anyway I looked at the banner...it was my funeral! **Evil Isabella's Funeral: May she rest in peace**. They fucking called me Isabella! Well I'll show them. I walked over to a make up and clothing store and bought a blonde wig, purple contacts, a black strapless dress that went down to my knees, a black hat to match, and black heels. I payed for the pieces of my disguise and the young cashier tried flirting with me.

"Hey, what are you doing? All you need is the dress is to be pretty, even then I bet you look best without any clothes on." He winked at me. I guess he was sort of attractive, but that was really kind of not my type.

"Where are the dressing rooms then, flirt?" I looked at him with blank eyes. He looked kind of disappointed and pointed the rooms out. I walked over and closed the door behind me, I slipped off my regular long sleeve t-shirt that always slipped off my shoulders so I had added black spaghetti straps so it would never fall all the way off, then off came the black cargo shorts that only came down to mid thigh. Lastly off came my black converse and I slipped the dress on.

"It's breezier on the underside more than I'm used too." I frowned then putting on the wig busy tucking all of my hair up into the wig so none of it would show, all fit in there except for my stupid curl. After I put the hat on I stepped into the heels making me about two inches higher.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a girl with wavy blonde hair down to mid back with a curl sticking up on my right side, burning purple eyes in a black dress that clung to about her hips the flowed to her knees with a sun hat and matching heels making her look innocent yet sexy at the same time.

"I'm ready." I smirked into the mirror. And walked out of the dressing room with the bag I had brought in with me to hold my regular clothes. I had just sat down in an empty seat in the back when Oliver (2P England) started speaking.

"Dearies, welcome to Evil Isabella's funeral. May she rest in peace. We will all miss her, you may know her as a friend, an enemy, a rival, or a family member. Evil Isabella will remain in our hearts, we will always regret how her death came early, even for a 2P." He started dramatically, I looked at my brothers when he called me Isabella instead of my true name. They looked kind of irritated but didn't brother to get up and correct him, now that I took a good look at them they looked pretty upset. I looked over at the other 2P's. what I saw was either indifference, a tiny bit of sadness, or happiness. Those jerks, but what surprised me the most was that Yang (2P China) was upset but was too prideful and arrogant to show it. But I could see it in the way he held himself, a bit slumped down, not high and mighty like usual. I listened to Oliver's speech a bit more but when he giggled it triggered a memory, I remembered blacking out after hearing that exact giggle. And when I had woke up I was in the 1P version of my house. It was him that sent me to the other dimension! The stupid cupcake bastard!

"Her name isn't Evil Isabella you know. To people who actually know her it's Ysabelle." I said walking to the big platform with an obviously empty coffin.

"Who are you? And why are you claiming to know my _sorella_?" Veneziano growled at me not realizing that I was precious little _sorella_.

"Ysabelle was a girl with greenish yellow eyes, light brown hair that darkened front to back. She loves her _fratelli_ with all her heart. She is a great singer but only her _fratelli_ know that for she rarely sings. All she wants is for people to remember her name. I bet half of you people here don't know her except by Evil Isabella or Isabella's counterpart." I glared hard at the crowd that had gathered for my passing.

"_Ragazza_, I don't know who you are or how you know my sister that well but I suggest you and your fabulous clothes to get off the mic before I shoot you for interrupting my _sorella's_ funeral." Flavio pointed his gun at me a cold look unfitting the usually cheerful blond.

"See, that's the problem. Your _sorella_ isn't dead at all. This funeral is a fake." I looked back taking out my contacts, my familiar greenish yellow eyes peering at him. The oldest of the italian trio looked shocked when I took off my hat and wig to reveal my unique hair, it was really light brown in the front then faded as it went back to where it ended in a dark mahogany color.

"The stupid cupcake bastard over here tried to kill me with a spell, but it went weird and sent me to the other dimension where our 1P's live. I never really died though that's what he intended." I saw him trying back away but I threw the closest thing to my hand at him which was thankfully on of the glass plates on the banquet table behind me. It shattered as it hit him in the back, making him fall over I walk over to him holding one of the sharp pieces of shattered glass. I pressed it against his neck.

"Ysabelle, what are you doing?" Yang asked in the damn alluring voice of his, looking at me with an emotion I couldn't identify. Probably something around shock and worry because I was obviously alive and was threatening his ally.

"He tried to kill me and didn't know my name even, so I wanna play with him for a little~. Don't worry you'll still have him when I'm done~." Giggling and pressing the sharp glass harder into the soft skin if Oliver's neck. A thin stream of blood trickled down, it slowly turned into a larger trickle. I decided I was done playing with the insane cupcake maker and started walking back to my _fratelli_.

A hand grabbed mine, I turned in shock ready to punch someone in the jaw when I saw it was a certain Chinese man I had a certain soft spot for.

"May I talk to you for a second, Ysabelle? I missed you." Yang's red eyes pleaded with my heart. I was about to respond but I as interrupted by my fratello Veneziano.

"_Mio cara sorella_~ We need to get home to celebrate~! I'm going to make your favorite pasta~!" I was now excited but I wanted to hear what Yang wanted to say to me.

"_Uno secundo fratello_!~ what'd you want to say?" I smiled happy I was getting my favorite dish when we got home.

"I'm glad you're back..." Yang pulled me closer by my waist, my hands were on his chest and I was looking up at him my face was probably really red and flustered. He leaned down closer to my face when...

* * *

Fratelli-brothers

fratello-brother

sorella-sister

ragazza-girl

mio cara sorella-my dear sister

uno secundo fratello-one second brother

Haha! I am evil leaving a cliffhanger like that! :D anyway read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Che diavolo_?! Ysabelle, what are you doing!?" Veneziano shrieked as Yang was leaning down.

"Oh, ummmm, errrrr well...nothing." I answered pushing Yang away gently walking over to my brother. As I'm walking away, I threw a plate I knew he would catch with my phone number on it. I turned around winking at him as I climbed into the car, and with that my brother drove away.

I was thinking on what just happened when Vene had slammed on the breaks and the horn. I made a surprised noise listening to my safe driving brother yell at the man that was speeding past. He had run the red light and almost hit the car.

"_Andare all'inferno_!" Yelled the angry italian man. The other man just flipped us off and said some rude words that _fratello_ said I couldn't repeat, and sped away.

"_Calmarsi_, let's just go home. I want alfredo~!." I grinned at my fratello, who looked at me and softened. I was the baby of the family.

"_Si_, sitting in the back here is so unfabulous. Let's get home ASAP." I looked back at the oldest italian who reduced to sitting in the back. His hair was messy from the open windows and he was trying to put it back in its place. I laughed at his misfortune, since it was usually me pouting in the back seat. I probed Vene to go faster, but being the safe driver he was he wouldn't do it.

My phone vibrated in pocket, it was a number that I didn't recognize. I looked at the message and saw that Isabella had texted me. Apparently texting works between dimensions.

**_Ciao_****! It's Isabella, England's over here asking if I could give him your number as well.**

I typed back a quick reply on the keyboard.

**_Si_****, go right ahead!**

"Tell her to call Romano unfabulous for me~!" Flavi shocked me looking over my shoulder at my phone.

"_Merda_!" I shrieked, "Don't scare me like that _idiota_!" I turned and slapped him on the shoulder for the scare.

"Will you do it anyway _sorellina_?" He gave those _maledetti_ puppy dog eyes that he knows I can't say no to. My phone vibrated again, I glared at my brother as a yes and turned back around.

**Feli says hi. Also he says thanks for not killing him. Romano won't even talk to me right now...**

**Tell Feli hi back for me~! Don't worry he's to cute and to similar looking to my own ****_fratello_**** for me to kill him. And Flavio says for you to call Roma unfabulous for him.**

We had just arrived at home when I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"We'll discuss you're interest in Yang later _sorellina_." Veneziano said to me as we got out of the car. I nodded and went up to my room. I looked around taking in the familiar mint green walls striped with black, merging with swirling purple ceiling mixed with red glitter to make an eerie sky illusion. I went over to my dark purple bed and flopped down. I looked at my phone and decided to reply to the text that was blinking on my screen.

**Feli said I wasn't allowed to repeat what Romano said...but Feli I think has now taken a liking to you since you called him cute. Well, he doesn't shudder in fear anymore when someone says your name. Well, it's 9, I'm going to get ready for bed in stuff. Keep in touch. We should find a way to meet again in person.**

I smile does a mouth twitch count? No? Well I was happy reading the message.

**_Si!_**** I'll ask 2P Norway if he would help, and I'll ask England to. We could have our family and your family meet in the middle...or whatever. :D**

Just as I sent that I got a text from who appears to be England.

**Hello love. It's England.**

**_Ciao_**** England~!**

** What is going on with you over there?**

**Nothing much, ****_è molto noioso._**

** Ummmmm, what? Remember, I don't speak italian, love. I could learn just for you though ;)**

**Awwwww, you're such a flirt! Like that one guy at the store...you're just better at it. XD Oh it means, is very tedious.**

** On a change of subject...how'd you get into our dimension anyway? **

**Well, your counterpart Oliver tried to kill me with a spell and it went wonk and sent me to you dimension instead~! I almost decided to kill him, but I might need to use him in the future. **

** Love, you're scaring me. O.o**

**Sorry! England ^-^'. I don't mean to be, it's passed down...except for Flavio, he's more obsessed with being fabulous rather than being a badass. But can he shoot a gun! Veneziano is a much scarier opponent than me or my brother...I had to train with him as a little ****_bambino_****. (Child)**

** Ahhh, I see love. You as a ****_bambino_****, adorable XD**

**Noooot cool man... Anyway Isabella thought that we should get together in person again. Like meet in the middle of our dimensions. I believe Norway would help me, I don't exactly trust Oliver. Find a cool spot and I'll convince Norge. We could have a party! With karaoke! :D My counterpart can sing, ****_si_****? Because I'm not going to XD**

** ...Isabella takes any chance she can to sing...she broke my best goblets...**

**D: okay, no karaoke for her. Anyway, ****_ciao_****! ****_Mio fratello_**** (my brother) is calling me for ****_cena_****. (Dinner)**

** Okay love, I'll start looking tomorrow. Talk to you tomorrow. :)**

And with that I went downstairs, and as I walked downstairs the doorbell rang. Flavio and I froze where we were and rushed to the alcove right above the stairs that had a hole so I could see who was at the door and if it was safe. It was safety precautions from long ago. **_Whenever the doorbell rings climb into this little hole here, close the wall back behind you. Look through the hole here and I'll open the door. Don't come out until I yell for you. You and Flavio will hide in here in case I get killed Flavio will protect you sorellina._**

In the little hatch I peeked through the hole that was disguised as an air conditioner vent. I wasn't squished amazingly the alcove is bigger than it looks. _I haven't been in here for a couple of years._ I thought, _no one likes to visit us_. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Vene yell for us. I got out of the alcove with Flavi right behind me, I peeked around the corner and saw it was just who I needed to talk to. It was 2P Norway!

"Norge! I'm so glad you came! I need to talk to you about a plan!~" I ran hugging him.

"Hello gorgeous~! If I was greeted this way all the time everywhere I would never go home!" He winked as Vene growled at him for flirting. "Chill man, I'm not going to molest her. One of my faeries told me you wanted to talk to me so I came over."

"_Si_, I do! Let's sit in my-" I started but fratello covered my mouth and spoke for me, "The dining room. _Cena_ is done anyway. You are welcome to talk to talk about it there."

"_Che diavlo fratello_!" I glared at him, he smirked at me and walking into the dining room.

"Well, me and England were thinking of having a get together party for my famiglia and their counterparts. We would be in a in the middle dimension. England would take Isabella's and I was thinking you could take us. And maybe Yang. There would singing, partying, and fun in general there. I may even crack open the karaoke machine I got for Christmas but never used." I explained as we sat down and grabbed the readied plates of alfredo thanks to Vene. "Do think you cold do it? Please _amico_?~"

Norway looked contemplative as I explained the whole idea. When I finished and started to eat spinning the long, flat noodles onto my fork. He spoke up.

"Well, I don't see why not! I'll totally do it!" He cheered, "A chance to meet new people and talk to people who aren't trying to kill you when you turn around!"

"_Che è grande! Sono così felice! Grazie mille_!" In my excitement I reverted to my native language, but Norway thankfully got the message. When we finished dinner Norway asked for England's number as to plan with him by. I gladly gave it to him happy that the idea was being put into action.

"_Sorella_," Veneziano beckoned, "remember when I said we need to talk about your attraction to Yang? Well, I've decided that that's completely fine now that I've seen your other friend. But I did have my doubts, not because of him but because of the people he affiliates himself with. Now I know you'll be fine." He opened his arms and before I could step forward, my other fratello jumps into his arms.

"_Fratello_~ I love you too!~ _sorella_ come here and hug your _fratelli_~!" Flavi giggled. I smiled a genuine smile and hugged my _bella famiglia_.

"Now, let's got surprise that asshole who almost hit our _famiglia_!" I suggested as something to do for the rest of the evening.

"_Si_, we should make him play the name game~." Chuckled Veneziano twirling the kitchen knife in his fingers. I grabbed two pistols and some glassware. Flavio grabbed his trusty gun, Antonio 2. I searched his license plate and saw he lived a couple blocks away. I told them the address.

"Let's get the bastard." Yelled Vene, as we headed out the door to cause some Vargas family mischief.

* * *

Finally. Done. So happy!

Translations~

Che diavlo- what the hell

Andare all'inferno- go to hell

Calmarsi-calm down

Ciao- hello/goodbye

Merda-shit

Maledetti-damn

Sorellina- baby sister

Cena-dinner

Amico- friend

Che è grande! Sono così felice! Grazie mille- that's great! I'm so happy! Thank you so much!

Sorella-sister

Fratello/fratelli- bother/brothers

Bella famiglia- beautiful family

Famiglia-family


	4. Chapter 3 12

I might not be posting much this week because I'll be at a camp. I'm so sorry DX. Instead I'll write this small piece from Isabella's point of view to make up for it. Please forgive me!

* * *

It was a day after I had met Ysabelle in person. I was walking to my favorite cafe when I accidentally ran into someone on the street.  
"I'm so sorry! Please excuse me." I apologized as I looked to see just who I had run into. It was Yao, the man I had the biggest crush on but never had any guts to say anything to.  
"No, I'm sorry as well, aru. Were you going somewhere?" He bowed. I gathered the stuff I had dropped, which consisted mostly of the party plans I was ready to email to England so he could discuss them with Ysabelle.  
"I was just going to the cafe to email some stuff to England..." I whispered, so silent that I didn't think Yao could here me. I was so embarrassed that I had run into him and my shyness had really combined for the worst.  
"Well, let me escort you to this cafe and I'll pay for what you get as an apology, aru." Yao rubbed his head and smiled. I swore I was bright red.  
"No sir! You don't have to do that at all! It was me who ran into you!" I was all flustered and really didnt want to embarrass myself anymore.  
"I insist, aru!"he pulled me along to the cafe, how he knew where it was was beyond me. It was a small cream colored cafe that was really more of a getaway than a cafe. There was a small pool in the back with floating tables anchored to the pool bottom so you could sit in the water and eat. I usually sat in the library area after I had ordered my food. I usually got a discount because my fratello was the owner of the cafe.  
"_Sorella_~! I'm so glad you came, ve~! You were late so I worried!" An over excited italian man cheered.  
"I come here every Sunday, Feli... Did Ludwig give one of those overly sugared lollipops?" I asked seeing that the man was literally bouncing all over the place. I started walking away slowly when I was pulled back by the bouncing man.  
"You brought someone with you! So I'm guessing the usual for you and what would you like, ve~?" Feliciano finally addressing Yao.  
"Well actually I'm going to pay for Isabella's meal but if you have any tea I'll gladly take some, aru." Yao responded I literally looked like one of Uncle Spain's tomatoes by now.  
"_Sorella_! You got a boyfriend and didn't say anything! It better not be the scone _bastardo_!" Yelled a deeper voice from the kitchen, out came my oldest brother in an apron holding a kitchen knife.  
"Romano! Put the knife away! He isn't my boyfriend! He's not even European." I blushed at my _fratello's_ protectiveness of me. I mean seriously, didn't I have an embarrassing enough day already.  
After I had explained to my brothers what happened one looked appeased with a smirk on his face and the other just has the dazed, happy expression he usually does. With that I walked away to my little place in the library area.  
"You seem to have an interesting, if loving family, aru." Yao said to me after taking a seat in the chair across from me that was usually empty. He looked wistful, like he was thinking of his own family.  
"How are you and Kiku getting along? I've heard it's been going a lot better." I said while pulling papers and my laptop out of my bag. I started the email to England and was reaching for the paper I needed when I found it wasn't there.  
I looked up to Yao looking at the paper I needed. I was about to ask for it when my coffee with extra milk and sugar and Yao's tea came.  
"Here you are _sorella_~! And you Mr. _Sorella's_ boyfriend~!" Cheered a happy Feli while I sat there staring at him in horror. I mean I admit I've told my _fratelli_ who I liked but they didn't have to do this to me! I groaned and put my head down on the table. I heard my brothers fading footsteps and Yao's voice.  
"Are you okay, aru? And you're planning a party with your 2P?" Looking confused and horrified he put my paper back down on the table and took a shaky sip of his tea. My love life is pitiful isn't it, the first time I actually talk to him is because he probably felt bad for running into me and now he thinks I'm mentally insane.  
"I like her! She's really very nice, she has a heart. She could've killed us all while we cornered her that one day when she was stuck in our world but she didn't." I tried to explain which now that I think about it, that really didn't sound very convincing.  
"_Si_, Ysabelle is really nice. She could've killed me but she didn't. She could've hurt me more but she didn't. I saw in her eyes that she really doesn't like hurting anybody. But when you called her Evil Isabella it makes her upset that you not remember her name." Feli had approached and started supporting her as well.  
"The stupid _ragazza_ could've killed me as well, but she didn't. I just got injured. Amazing aim, that girl. She hit me in a place on my shoulder that didn't tear any muscles, didn't hit any blood vessels, and the wound was pretty painless to heal. She didn't want to kill me." Romano had sat down as well.  
"See, Ysabelle is a nice person. I saw that and gave her a chance. She cried in my arms. She just wants people to remember her name." I smiled at Yao. "She's not a killer. At least, not to people she likes. Se comes across mean and sadistic but most of the 2P's do."  
"I don't see how you could stand your 2P, let alone like her, aru. She's probably just going to kill you when you aren't looking." Yao stated bitterness clear in his voice. That made me mad. Three people had just said she wasn't a killer, yet he won't let go of his prejudices.  
"Get the fuck out of here. Now." I stated in a cold, smooth voice. "I can pay for my own meal just get out. Unless you can let go and see that people aren't always what they seem, don't talk to me again." I looked at him with a cold look waiting for him to get up and walk away. He looked completely shocked that I would stand up for my counterpart.  
He started to open his mouth, but I cut him off by pointing in the direction of the door. He left the cafe with his head held high but anyone could tell his pride took a blow that day.  
"_Sorella_..." Feli started, Romano had already left to go back to the kitchen.  
"I'm okay Feli, _grazie_. I just want to finish this email to England." I smiled softly at my wonderful brother. He nodded and I went back to drinking my coffee and finishing the email.  
I wonder how it's going on Ysabelle's side...maybe I'll text her, I thought to myself. I looked out the window of the cafe, this is going to be a time of change isn't it. Let's hope it's for the best and doesn't end up a full out war.

* * *

I'm so sorry I won't be here to post this week! I hope you liked this little part in my apology. See you guys around! Read and review! I may need new ideas soon. For this story and maybe a new one, maybe reader x hetalia one shots. Anyway see you guys around!  
~AlasEevee  
Translation Notes  
Grazie-thank you


	5. Chapter 4

We arrived at the guys house a couple minutes later, shielded by the dark with the only light coming from the stars we had perfect cover. We looked at the door then at the windows to the one story house, and decided going through the door was a better idea.  
"Flavio." Veneziano commanded, and immediately Flavio took out a bobby pin from his hair and began to pick the locks on the front door. Once the door was open we walked inside, I saw a thick rope by the door and a hunter's rifle on the mantle. It was a nice rifle, too bad the man wouldn't be able to use it after we played our game. I grabbed the rope though and had some cloth from the house I had grabbed.  
"I hear snoring." Vene whispered, we stood silent and heard a snore rumbling through the house. Veneziano pointed us through the house to a door the snoring was emanating from. I held the rope taunt, Flavi pulled the blindfold, and Vene held his knife in his hands.  
We snuck through the door, making sure the blinds were shut and there wasn't anything the man could use to call for help. After we had thoroughly checked the room, Flavi blindfolded the man quickly while Vene held his knife to the man's neck. As the man was wisely still, I tied him up with the rope, my nimble fingers making the thick rope tighten into a impossible knot.  
"Now, let us play shall we~?" I said, running a sharp glass shard across the man's neck. I backed off and saw that the man wasn't all that much older than me, he looked to be about 22 or 23. I let my brother take control, he pushed the man on the ground and dug his boots into the mans spine.  
"Now, you thought you could try to kill my family? Well, now we're going to take payback~." Vene pushed his boot harder into the struggling man.  
"I'm sorry! I don't know what I did! Why are you doing this to me?!" The man whimpered pathetically. He looked up at us with big watery eyes, trying to appeal to our kindness.  
"Now, now _fratello_~ we were going to play with this _bambino_ before we killed him~" I giggled, the man looked at me with horror and shock evident in his eyes. He obviously thought puppy dog eyes would work on the "empathetic" girl.  
"You would really kill me? But, you're so young! And a girl!" The man said obviously thinking that I wouldn't harm him since I had _mi fratelli_. I threw the glass shard from my hand into the mans shoulder. It hit him in the soft, fleshy part right where the shoulder meets the chest. The man gave a noise of pain before starting to whimper again.  
"I would indeed, not because I'm heartless, but because I have one. And my _famiglia_ owns it." I replied hugging my _fratelli_. Vene then began to have his fun with the man, screams and whimpers of pain were all you really could hear.  
"_Fratello_, don't make him scream too loud. The police or some other 2P's will come and investigate. Maybe Antonio will come and join us~" Flavi fantasized about the emotionless Spaniard so I guessed we've lost him. Vene shook his head and proceeded to wave me over to the man. He looked pretty torn up and he was bleeding from his shoulder still, he barely looked alive enough for me to torture him anymore.  
"_Fratello_! You didn't leave me anything to play with!" I pouted, "I should just kill him now... Maybe, he was pretty cute before his face got beaten up and knifed." I winked at the man and my fratello. I walked up to the man and sat on his lap.  
"Honestly you're kinda cute, but don't think that'll spare you~" I giggled at the man's obvious confusion. "What's your name anyway? I like to know the names of our victims~"  
"My...name is... Bradly..." He managed between winces and heavy breaths. I nodded and motioned for Vene to finish the man off. Vene killed him swiftly and quietly since he already had his fun torturing the man. The man lay on the floor with glassy, lifeless eyes.  
"Come on _sorella_. We get to go home now. We've finished our business here." Vene called.  
"Good riddance, he was kind of annoying the way he breathed so loudly. But he's gone now~ thanks _fratello_~!" I giggled as we left the scene back to our own house. When we arrived at home I flopped on my bed and fell asleep instantly, it had been a long day.

* * *

I'm so sorry that I hadn't posted in a while. I've been busy with family coming over the I had the worst case of writers block imaginable. Anyway you should know the Italian words by now if not, well, I'm disappointed.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of the song, Superhero by Simon Curtis (A/N: I love that song. It's really great to my ego X3), blasting from the teeny speakers of my cell phone. I immediately grabbed it and looked who the damn person was that called me so early in the morning. It was Isabella, how she thought it was okay to call me at this ungodly hour in the morning I don't know.

"Isabella, do you know what time it is!? Do you need something?" I asked when I answered still slightly groggy and miffed from waking up.

"Ysabelle, it's 12:30. And yeah I do need something. I was wondering if you had like a karaoke machine or microphones something like that. I would want to sing for the party~." She chirped obviously an early waker.

"12:30 is early! To me at least, and I have no microphones or whatever. But I believe I do have karaoke machine stored up somewhere. And have Norge and England figured out a place to meet? It's gonna be fuuun~!" I was now awake and excited hoping that the English and Norwegian men had it all figured out.

"Well, something like that. They found a secluded island in some weird dimension. I think there's a empty bar there with a stage. I don't know the specifics, you'll just have to ask Enlgand or Norway. Anyway, I have boy issues that I really don't want to talk about with my _fratelli_... Is it okay if I talk to you about them?" She whispered into the phone.

I felt bad for my counterpart. She was so shy unless she was used to you or really felt comfortable with you. I put her on speaker and started to get dressed prepared to get Norge to send me go her dimension if it was terrible.

"Of course! Is there need to spill blood? I'll come over immediately if you need me there! No one messes with my first friend!" I growled while getting into my shorts, pulling them up.

"No! No blood! Well, actually, it's kind of about you... Yao saw the plans for the party between us and kind of insulted you. My and my _fratelli_ defended you but he still won't believe us... Then I got mad and sent him away... My crush is proud and arrogant." Isabella sighed.

"Well, I can't really say if you did the right thing or not. It would be a biased opinion since I was the one you were defending. I'm really flattered... Isabella, let him come to you. If he likes you for real he'll come and talk to you. _Sei una grande persona. Se egli non vede che, lui è un bastardo e non ti merita_." I replied, completely honest in every word. I reverted to my native language I felt so much empathy for my counterpart.

"Ysabelle...thank you. I'm so glad you're my friend." She choked out, obviously getting sniffly and emotional.

"Yeah, don't mention it. I'll be coming to your place later, si? I'm going to get Norge to send me. I'm going to be there for a couple of days. Is that okay with you? Should I bring my amici e parenti along? When's the party again? You need to be cheered up~!" I cheered into the small mobile device.

"Haha! Yeah, you can bring them if you like, but I would recommend telling them to behave. Remember they're going to their counterparts dimension. And the party's in about 3 days." Isabella laughed. I pondered for a little deciding the best course of action.

"I'm going ask Norge if he'll send me now, and if he'll come with the others in 3 days. Does that sound like a good plan?" Walking into the kitchen alone, since my fratelli were obviously out and about already.

"That sounds great! I'll let you go now so you can come over. I'll tell my _fratelli_ to get ready for you~!" She chirped and hung up. I stared at my cell for a few seconds and smiled, a really big, genuine one. I wrote a note to my _fratelli_:

**_I'm going to Isabella's dimension today. You can call between dimensions by the way if you want to rant at me. Anyway, in 3 days ask Norge to send you as well, and bring Yang because there's going to be an party! Behave! If you don't I will personally rip your balls off, shove them down your throat, then hang you from a light post with a glass shard in your shoulder. _**

**_Love you! _**

**_~Ysabelle. _**

**_P.S.- Don't forget to bring Norge with you or England might not be able to send us back. _**

When I finished writing the note, I grabbed my bag which had my wallet, keys, and my cell phone in it and left and locked up the house. I walked all the way to the 2P Nordics house which was about a 15 minute walk from my house. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door so I could ask for the Norwegian man.

Denmark had opened up the door, looking annoyed. Behind him was the over excited Icelandic man.

"What do you want, little Italian?" Denmark inquired in a cool voice, completely calm in every way. I wondered what his counterpart would be like. Loud and obnoxious I bet.

"I want to talk to Norge, actually I need to talk to him. I have a few questions to ask~." I smiled at the man, putting on one of my cutest faces. He just looked annoyed and waved me inside. I walked in and sat down on the couch and waited while Iceland called for his, "_stóri bróðir"_.

"_Qud faen_! Don't call me that Iceland!" Yelled the familiar voice of my Norge. When he walked into the room I ran and hugged him. "Well hello to you too gorgeous! If gorgeous girls greeted me like this everywhere, I would drop dead from happiness." Norge winked at me.

"Actually, my counterpart just called me today. She's really upset and really doesn't have any girl friends except for me, could you send me over? Pretty please~!" I begged and fluttered my eyelashes, looking up at Norge.

"On one condition gorgeous, give me a quick kiss, you now you owe me big time." The Norwegian flirted. I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"Pucker up Norge." I kissed him real quickly. He seemed really pleased with himself afterwards. I laughed at his puffed up chest, he looked ridiculous.

"Hey, I just kissed one of the prettiest girls in town~! Of course I'm a little proud of myself!" Norge said in reply to my laughter. "Well anyway let's get you to Isabella."

He started to mumble some incantation and I saw a little shimmer surround my body. Norge's magic was different compared to England's, more natural and delicate, rather than flashy and bodily. (A/N: I couldn't find the right word... I wanted to say tough or unnatural but they didn't describe England's magic the way I wanted them too.)

I felt the slight tug as I was whisked away. Norge waved after me still looking so proud of himself. I giggled and waved back as the world blurred and refocused

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I laughed and hugged her back. I was glad to be here, I smiled to myself.

* * *

Whoo! I'm glad to have finished this chapter. Sorry if you guys don't like 2P Norway. It's just how imagine his opposite to be like. Anyway R&R your input is always welcome! Anyway, I'm thinking of maybe a new story... I just don't really have much solidity on a character, or what it should be about. :P blehhhh!

_**Translation Notes**_

**Sei una grande persona. Se egli non vede che, lui è un bastardo e non ti merita**. - You're a great person. If he does not see that he is a bastard and does not deserve you. (Italian)

**stóri bróðir** - big brother (Icelandic)

**Qud faen** - god damn it (Norwegian)


	7. Chapter 6

This will be one more chapter after this one. Sorry guys, I like ending on a good note :3

* * *

"We need to go shopping! Your wardrobe needs some major fixes." Isabella stated as she looked at my clothes that I had planned on wearing for 3 days. Okay, now I was embarrassed, I'm a terrible planner, but luckily Isabella is.

"Ummmm, do we have to?" I grimaced at the prospect of shopping. Isabella smiled and for a second I wondered if I was still the dangerous one. She then took that moment to lock up the house and drag me to the mall.

"How about this?" Isabella held up a mint green dress that tapered at the waist and looked like it would flow down to about knee length. It was a very pretty dress admittedly, but when would I ever wear it? I nodded my consent and she grinned. "Good! It's what you're wearing to the party~ along with some accessories I have at home that would go great with it!"

I shook my head young to figure out what had just happened. "What? I thought we were just going regular clothes shopping?!" I said confused at the outcome of this trip.

"All of my clothes would fit you, remember? And I didn't think that cream and pink were your color style for dresses, so we went dress shopping!" She smiled that oh so innocent smile of hers.

"I'm conflicted on how to feel about this. I'm glad I don't have t wear pink but I really dislike being pulled into dress shopping." I muttered under my breath but I was smirking so I wouldn't sound too harsh.

"Well, now we're going to the cafe. It's my favorite! And it's a nice get away from the outside world." Isabella led me to a cream colored building with a pool in the back. I looked around the place once we had gone inside, it was a cute building. The walls were a neutral but warm beige color with white borders, the floors were a dark mahogany color with bright colored rugs scattered around in a random, but seemingly planned pattern.

"It's a cute cafe I have to admit. I like it!" I smiled feeling immediately relaxed and calm. "Is the food good though?"

"_Ragazza_! I'm slightly offended by that question. Of course it's good! It's cooking that isn't British!" Yelled a familiar baritone voice. I saw a Romano walk out of a door with a kind of scary kitchen knife. He seemed kinder and warmer than when I last saw him.

I smiled reasonably shamed for the comment. "Sorry I doubted your cooking, I bet it's great! And we're cool, _si_?"

"_Si_, we're cool! Anyway, lets get you something to eat before England gets here and offers to cook for you." Romano ushered us off to a small table in the back. "This table good? This is where _sorella_ usually sits."

"_Si_, it's absolutely fine! _Magnifico_!" I said while Romano took our orders. I wanted an apple juice and some chocolate chip cookies, hearing from Isabella that they were great. After we ordered and Romano left the table we started talking.

"Actually, this is where Yao and I argued..." Isabella mummers. I felt incredibly guilty now, she was defending me when she argued with the man she really seriously liked and sent him away.

"Isabella... Wait! Does he like music? You could sing to him about your feelings!" I exclaimed quietly, seeing we were in the quiet part of the restaurant.

"I'm sure you've heard from England that I can't sing, at all. My singing skill is just about as good as his cooking skill." Isabella groaned in despair.

"I could give you lessons really quick before the party. Can you somewhat dance?" I asked curious, already planning songs and dance routines we could do together.

"I can dance, I just can't sing." Isabella responded, perking up a little. "Wait! Here comes Yao." She looked incredibly surprised and hopeful.

"Isabella? And I'm going to have to guess that you're Isabella's 2P, Ysabelle if I'm correct, aru." The Chinese man asked looking suspicious.

"_Si_, I'm Ysabelle, you must be Yao, Yang's 1P. It's nice to meet you." I stood up smiled and held my hand out.

"Yes, I've come to apologize for... An earlier argument about you. Now that I've met you for real, I'm ashamed of my biased opinion about you." Yao bowed to me. I can say that I was pleasantly surprised.

"You should be apologizing to Isabella not me. I wasn't really offended, but I'm honored." I smiled turning to Isabella and winking. "I'm going to find England, you and Yao have fun~!"

After I left I called up England to find out where he was so I could meet up with him somewhere to kill time.

"Hey! I heard from Norway that you're here in our dimension now!" England said through the phone.

"Yeah! I'm actually wondering if you wanted to hang out somewhere. Isabella's having a discussion with Yao at the cafe. I didn't want to really be the third wheel sooooo yeaaah." I burst out laughing, many people giving me weird looks for it.

"Well, I can fix that problem easy! You can just come right over to my house. You shouldn't be all that far from my house now actually. Just don't mind America, he's an annoying git." England directed me to his house from the phone. I looked at the house, it was a neat and simple town house. I had to admit that it was cute.

"Ysabelle! Welcome love!" England greeted me as he led me into his house. It was a neat interior with lots of book shelves. He sat me down in what looked like his living room. "I'll make some tea! People say that's the only stuff I can make! The gits don't know good food when it hits them in the gut!" He ranted all through his way to the kitchen.

I laughed at the English man's rant finding it all very funny. Ten I heard a loud and obnoxious voice that certainly didn't belong to England.

"Yo, dude! You didn't tell me that others were coming too!" Yelled a loud voice with a strong American accent. (A/N: Remember, Ysabelle is an Italian. Almost everyone has a different accent unless they are one of the italies as well.) "Dude! You got a chick in your house! Nice job bro!" The man yelled as he finally saw me.

He was blonde with a cowlick right in the part of his hair. He also wore glasses over his bright baby blue eyes, and a muscled frame. If I didn't like the lean muscled body types, I'm sure I would've had a crush on the handsome man. "You must be Alfred! My name is Ysabelle!" I smiled flirtatiously and held out my hand. Hey, a girl has to have some fun every once in a while!

"Whoa! You're really hot! I mean- My name is Alfred F. Jones! Nice to meet you Ysabelle." He smiled and winked. He was much funner than his 2P. His 2P was kind of... iffy, to put it simply.

I winked at him and smiled my deadly cute smile. I got the reaction I was hoping for, he flushed bright red and started to stutter. He was saved by England walking into the room with what looked like smoking black rocks, tow tea cups, a soda pop can, and a tea pot on a silver tray.

"Don't eat the black things, you'll have stomach pains for weeks." Alfred warned me, if I remember correctly from Allen, his 1P could just about stomach anything, do I decided to stay away from the scary, black rocks if I could.

"I see you've met Alfred." He turned to the said man, "You haven't done or said anything stupid to her have you? She's a friend." He stated suspiciously.

"Nah, bro. She's cool!" Alfred smiled. England looked back and forth between us. I was smiling innocently and the American was just smiling like an idiot.

"Anyway, besides you two flirting or whatever you were doing, I was thinking of doing some karaoke for the party. As you already know Ysabelle, there probably is going to be some rules and guidelines to keep the counterparts from fighting." England said pulling up a notepad and reading bullets from it. "I was thinking that all violent and dangerous 2Ps should have their main weapon taken away and have their strength reduced until they get home. I can cast spells for that though, don't worry though, they'll have enough strength to party"

"Yeah, I agree. My _fratello_ can be pretty unpredictable, he's kind of dangerous." I agreed full heartedly to England's plan.

"Wait, who's your bro? You're a 2P?!" America looked incredibly confused and scared, he had obviously not been told of the party nor of who I was.

"Yup! Though, if you ask me I'm pretty mellow, but my _fratello_? Really? He's you know, one of the deadliest 2P's in the dimension. He's Italy's 2P, I'm sure you've heard of him, Veneziano?" I smiled.

"But? How? Dude... England, you have to inform me of things from now on. I'm going to grab a burger and head home. It's getting late." Alfred said winking good bye at me and hugging a protesting England.

"_Ciao_! I probably need to be getting back as well." I said, checking the time on my phone. It was pretty late and I remembered the way back to the cafe, where I knew the way back to Isabella's house. I knew how to defend myself so I wouldn't be in any real danger. I am a 2P remember?

"Okay, love. I'll see you at the party!" England smiled and waved me out. I started walking down the street back to Isabella's place where she let me in, and I crashed on her sofa.

The next few days before the party went way too fast for my liking. Isabella said that Yao was definitely coming to the party. I gave her a few singing lessons, and planned some choreography with her for a song we would perform for the two Chinese men. I had just gotten a text from Yang saying he would be coming with my fratelli. I was so ready for the party! I was pumped!

"Well, I guess it's game time isn't it?" I asked Isabella the morning the day party was. She just nodded, it was a day for prepping.

"I'm just so nervous. What if Yao really doesn't like me like that?!" Isabella freaked out after lunch since the party wasn't starting until 6. I shook her a little since I was brushing my teeth. "You're right, I'll be fine!" She cheered!

Isabella curled our hair so that it fell in soft ringlets and then she sprayed some sweet smelling hairspray. Then I got out the accessories that we were going to wear with our dresses. I put on the light green dress and Isabella put on the creamy pink thing. We were ready. We walked out of the door arm-in-arm and went to the meeting spot where England said to meet.

"Let's get this party started!" I shouted as the 1Ps and me were whisked away to the party dimension.

* * *

This is gonna be a fun last chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

This chapter is going to be in Isabella's and Ysabelle's POV. Makes for a more interesting story~! Party time though yes ;3 oh, I guess I never made a disclaimer... Well, I don't own hetalia sadly, I get no profit from making this. I get no money for using hetalia. I do not own hetalia. Is that good enough? Good. Let's party.

* * *

"Let's get this party started!" Ysabelle shouted as we were transported to the dimension where the party is, courtesy of England's magic. When we arrived there was a giant open area boarded with smooth wooden planks, where I assumed the dancing was going to happen. There was also a raised platform in the middle of the area I assumed would serve as a stage for karaoke and dancing.

"So! What do you wanna do before the 2Ps-" I was cut off by a small flash. I turned around and saw what was obviously the 2Ps. They looked kinda miffed that they had to give up their weapons. They started to resist the requests 2P Norway and England gave them, I looked worriedly at Ysabelle. "Do you think we should do something?"

"I've got this, don't you worry now!" Ysabelle smiled. I stood and watched what should be called magic. Ysabelle walked up to the group of riled up 2Ps and smiled. She obviously said something that made them want to comply, I watched as they all gave up whatever they used as a weapon.

Ysabelle's _fratelli_ gave up kitchen knives and forks and two guns. The small Asian man that was obviously Yang gave up a scary looking machete, 2P Norway didn't really use a weapon but he was pretty chill from what Ysabelle said.

Ysabelle nodded toward me and she started walking up to me with her two _fratelli_ in tow. I was now a little frightened, the two men that were behind her were probably two of the deadliest of the 2Ps ever.

"This is Isabella! She's really nice, don't scare her away. I actually like her." She said smiling to her brothers, making her small, subtle threat even scarier. I then realized why she was a feared 2P and was glad she liked me.

"_Ciao_! I am Isabella." Smiling and holding my hand out to the two scary men, well, the one that wasn't looking into a compact checking how he looked and adjusting his clothes. The scarier one that was Feli's 2P looked at my hand for a second, then reached his out and smiled.

"_Si_, nice to meet you as well. Thank you for being friends with my sorellina. My name is Veneziano, but you can call me Vene." The man smiled a cheery smile so like Feli's, if it wasn't for the red eyes instead of the golden amber ones, anyone could have mistaken him for Feliciano.

"I am the fabulous Flavio!" The blonde 2P said, he was obviously done checking himself out. "You may call me Flavi though! _Sorellina_ does~!" The man said cheerily, he was very, very hyperactive it seemed. He really was Romano's 2P.

"Okay, now run along! Go mingle! Don't hurt anyone." Ysabelle said threat obvious in her voice.

"But of course!" Flavio responded, "We're not gonna hurt anyone~."

"Not that we could if we wanted to." Vene mused. "We got magical restraints on us remember."

"Sorry _fratello_, we just needed to make sure no one would die or get hurt." Ysabelle reassured. She patted both of her brothers as they now left to go see what all was happening.

"I swear, you must be magical to be able to calm 2Ps like that." I said in awe. Ysabelle just laughed at me and pointed to something behind me.

I turned and saw Yao and Yang heading our way. They looked so similar but so different. They both had dark hair, but Yao pulled his back into a ponytail while his counterpart let it fall around his face. Their eyes were also controversial, Yang's were a deep scarlet, while Yao's were honey golden.

"Looks like they're getting along well." I whispered in Ysabelle's ear. She just nodded, she looked awe-struck by what Yang was wearing. He was going casual with a long sleeve dress shirt, black slacks, and black Converse. I was equally amazed at Yao's outfit, he was pretty much wearing the same thing but a little more classy, at least in my opinion. He was wearing a red long sleeved dress shirt, dark brown slacks and black dress shoes.

"You two are looking good, but not as good as us!" Said the 2P Chinese man. I looked back at Ysabelle with an eyebrow raised, she just shrugged and whispered, "Yang doesn't hold alcohol really well, he's probably a little drunk. He usually stops drinking by this point though."

"Well, I think we look pretty good as well~!" I winked at Ysabelle. She caught my drift and we both did mirrored superstar poses. (A/N: Pick your favorite superstar pose or whatever, but you get my drift, they look good ;3)

"You two boys wouldn't know good looking unless we slapped you across the face." Ysabelle winked at the Chinese men. I winked as well, then me and Ysabelle walked off leaving the two blushing men behind. Once we got far enough away we burst into laughter.

"Did you see the look on their faces!?" Ysabelle giggled, I chuckled along with her, just as amused.

"We should do this again!" I said wiping tears of mirth out of my ears.

"_Si_! I shall text more often!" Ysabelle cheered, "Just not before 10. That's my sleep time!"

"Speaking of time, do you want to do the song now?" I asked, still nervous hoping my singing was proficient enough with all of the time that Ysabelle spent giving me lessons.

"Why not? It'll be fun! We'll knock 'em dead! I'll track down Norge. Go mingle, this might take a while. Norge likes to ramble." Ysabelle smiled ushering me out of the the little alcove we were in.

"There you are! I was hoping I could talk to you about Ysabelle..." I turned and saw Yang looking a little nervous.

"If you're going to degrade her, no. If about anything else then sure, sit." I motioned to the two chairs that me and Ysabelle had recently occupied. I sat back down and the Chinese man sat in the other right across from me.

"Well, I really like Ysabelle but I'm not all that sure she likes me back. I mean, she flirts with Norge all the time! I don't know if she really likes me." Yang sputtered, obviously jealous of the Norwegian man.

"Don't tell her I said anything, but she really only sees Norge as a best friend. She does like you Yang, don't worry. She only gives Norway affection because she's like that and because he asked." I chuckled at the man. The poor, oblivious man.

"Then, why is she-!" He pointed. I turned and saw her kissing Norge on the cheek. I rolled my eyes when she pulled away, having no look of her having any real romantic feelings in her green eyes.

"_Calmati_! She really doesn't see him that way! He probably did something she asked and she's thanking him. She's not all that good with words, unless she's singing that is. She's more of an action person." I reassured the Asian man. He looked doubtfully at me then he saw Yao and he got a wicked grin on his face.

"I guess I should repay you for that information. Yao actually really likes you, he's just too stubborn to admit it to your face." Yang as I blushed and started to protest. "It's not really all that hard to figure it out."

"Okay, thanks..." I mused kind of embarrassed that someone who had only known me for maybe, an hour, knew that that I liked Yao. I saw Ysabelle talking to Yao and immediately wondered what they were talking about. She had obviously said something that made him look uncomfortable and embarrassed.

'_Does Yao really like me? Is Yang lying to me? Nah! He would gain no benefit so I don't think he lied. I hope Ysabelle gets a happy ending if I don't. She deserves it after all this time' _I thought smiling.

(A/N: This is gonna be one heck of a long chapter, but it's going to be the last. Don't worry, I'll be makings story about two Norwegian twins soon. It's going to just be 1P verse though. Unless I get inspired to do it in Hogwarts verse. A chapter for each year or whatever. Wow, long author's note. Lets get back to the story.)

**Ysabelle's POV**

After I left Norge I saw Yao sitting alone on a couch. I thought I would go talk to him, see what he really thought of Isabella.

"Hello there, you loner you!" I giggled at the surprised look on his face. "Can I talk with you about Yang?" He nodded and scooted over to let me sit and talk with him.

"What about Yang, aru?" He inquired raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know of he likes me or not. I really hope he does. And since you two really hit it off I thought he would have told you." I asked getting nervous under the intense honey-eyed gaze.

"Well, he hasn't told me anything specifically but he couldn't stop staring at you, I can say that, aru. So I inferred. I'm usually right because I'm really observant, aru." He replied. I smiled thanking him was about to get up but saw him look longingly in the direction of Isabella, who was talking to his counterpart.

"I guess I should return a favor. You know," I started to get the man's attention. "Isabella likes you as well, she might have yelled at you and sent you away but she's head-over-heels for you. She just got mad because you didn't have an open mind about me. I have to admit, I didn't think she would go that far for defending me, and I was flattered." I said patting the Asian man on the back.

He looked at me and then smiled, a brilliant and dazzling smile. I can see why Isabella fell for this man, he was beautiful.

"Thank you, aru." He thanked me vigorously. "I think I may confess to her tonight.." He mused. I giggled and walked away to leave the man to his thoughts.

"Isabella!" I called over to her. "Norge said we could do the song as soon as you're ready!"

** Isabella's POV**

"Isabella!" I heard and turned to face the caller, who turned out to be Ysabelle. "Norge said we could do the song as soon as you're ready!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" I got up after thanking Yang and headed towards Ysabelle. Ready, but nervous for our song.

"Okay~! Let's do this, _si_!" Ysabelle cheered after motioning to Norge and dragging me up to the stage platform which held two headsets with microphones.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Putting on the headset, I mustered up my courage ready to put all the lessons and practices to work.

"Hit it Norge!" Ysabelle yelled somewhere behind her after putting her headset on as well. The music started up and we started the planned choreography.

_So hot_

_Out the box_

_Can you pick up the pace?_

_Turn it up,_

_Heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit_

_Are you with it?_

_Baby, don't be afraid_

_I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby_

_Let's go_

_It's my show_

_Baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz_

_That I'm gonna display_

_I told ya_

_I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_It's alright_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby, I'm in control_

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes_

_Not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh oh..._

_Oh oh..._

_Entertainment..._

_Oh oh... Oh entertainment..._

_I'm here for your entertainment..._

_Oooohhh..._

_Do you like what you see?_

_Wooooaaaahhhh..._

_Let me entertain 'ya till you screeaaam_

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)_

_'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

We finished the song with the last pose and all the partiers clapped their approval. I guess I didn't sound too bad, now that I think of it. I bowed along with Ysabelle and walked off the stage.

"You sounded really great up there, aru." Said a familiar voice. I turned to face Yao, he was smiling. "I don't remember you being able to sing that well, aru."

"Ysabelle gave me lessons the days that she was here, she's a great singer, si?" I responded, blushing at the somewhat compliment.

"Well, I only heard you, aru." Yao said getting closer to me. "You know, Isabella, I've always really liked you. I was just to stubborn to admit it, to you and myself." He had me backed up against a wall. I honestly don't even know how the wall even got there, I think the two magical men put up a shed so they had a place to store the 2P's weapons.

I flushed even darker as Yao leaned down closer. His lips met mine in a gentle embrace, I stood there against the wall for a second still getting over the surprise a little, then responded eagerly. He reacted by kissing harder and deeper than before, but unfortunately we needed to breathe and separated.

"Wow..." I said still out of breathe from the kiss. We were both panting a little bit.

"Yeah, aru. Wow." He responded in kind. "So does this mean you'll go out with me, aru?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Si! Of course!" I smiled and as Kiku would have said, I glomped the Asian man. "I hope Yang and Ysabelle get a happy ending as well." I said to myself more than anybody as Yao led me to the place where England told all the 1Ps to meet when it was time to leave.

"I think they got one, aru. Look." My new boyfriend pointed to where the 2Ps were getting their weapons back and collecting to go home. I saw Ysabelle's hand intertwined with Yang's and looking at him with admiration evident in her eyes. Yang waved goodbye, along with Ysabelle and her family and they were enveloped in a glowing, sparkling spiral and they were gone. I smiled to myself knowing we all got happy endings that night.

Ysabelle's POV

"Hey, Ysabelle." Said a voice that I could recognize anywhere. I saw Yang standing in front of me as I turned around. "Can I talk to you? Maybe ask you a question?"

"That depends, where are we going to talk and what question." I winked as I led him to where the tree line was. We were pretty well hidden, as we blended in with the dark really well. We weren't 2Ps for nothing.

"Well, for one, I wanted to say that I really liked watching your performance." Yang said as he was walking closer to me. "Also, I wanted to ask, if I could... If I could." He started to stutter.

"Gosh dang it!" He yelled and he pushed me against the tree that I didn't realize was right behind me. Then I felt soft lips against mine, I was so shocked I didn't react. He took my inaction as disapproval and backed away.

"I'm sorry, I... I... " Yang stuttered, I shook my head, walked to him and pulled him by his shirt for another kiss. It was his turn to be shocked but he started react quickly. He pinned me back against the tree and kissed me harder. I felt his tongue across my bottom lip asking, no, begging for entrance.

I teased him and kissed him harder but never opening my mouth. He growled and grabbed my waist hard, making me gasp. He then plundered my mouth with his tongue, exploring and dominating my mouth, not that I was complaining. We pulled away, for as humans, we needed to breath. We were panting hard when we both just cracked huge genuine smiles.

"So you're my girlfriend now, right?" Yang asked looking at me with his scarlet eyes.

"Well, of course!" I said hugging the Chinese man that was now my new boyfriend. "We need to get back though, it's almost the time we have to go back to our dimension."

Yang nodded, grabbing my hand with his and walking me back to the place where all of the 2Ps that had come had gathered after grabbing their weapons back from the storage shed. Yang went and grabbed his machete from the shed then hooked his hand back with mine. I looked up at him smiling.

I saw him waving, and I see that Isabella was with Yao and all the other 1Ps that had come. They were in their designated place to meet when it was time to leave. I waved back at her as Norway mumbled his incantation and we went back to our own dimension.

We're going to have to do this again, I thought to myself. And I was sure, no need to ask, that Isabella was thinking the same thing.

* * *

This was such a fun story to write! I hope you had fun reading it! I'm going to do a new fanfic though don't worry. Or worry whatever makes you sleep at night. But I don't what kind of world they should be in. It's probably going to be either Hogwarts-verse or regular Hetalia-verse. :P either way, I've already got the characters down and how I want the to look. They're twins, Norway is their dad. I don't know who the other dad, I think I'll just say that Norway created them out of magic or whatever. Their names are Anette and Andreas. Boy and girl twins so they're fraternal, they can use magic btw. And if its Hogwarts-verse I'm probably going to make them some kind of magical elf.

Well, that was Deadly Sorella. I hope you liked it as much as I did. Review, I want to get better before I write the other fanfic.

~AlasEevee


End file.
